The present invention relates to a carrying device, particularly to one for carrying an infant or toy doll.
Prior art devices for carrying infants generally include a basket suspended by straps from the bearers shoulders, but, because the straps are not self-supporting, this can lead to excessive bouncing of the infant while the bearer is walking. The present invention overcomes this problem and provides other advantages as well, including the ability to use a part of the carrying device separately as a cradle in a preferred embodiment.